A Moment in Time
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Phil is intrigued by the new referee and wants to know more about him. As he does will he learn that there's something more to him than meets the eye.


I can't be particularly sure when he showed up, it was sometime around RAW's change from two hours to three. I've asked around and from what you've gathered he's fresh off of the developmental territory FCW. I've been around quite a few places and you haven't seen him before so maybe he hasn't been wrestling long, but maybe a couple of years or so.

It's also in good authority that Triple H himself picked the kid to be brought up to the main roster, it seems that 'The Game' is very high on him and expects great things from him. I can't blame him you see the kid becoming a big deal if creative uses him right. He's refereed a few of my matches but you haven't really talked to him, for the most part you only see him talking to one of the camera men Carson, and referees Scott Armstrong and Charles Robinson and then of course Triple H. I figure maybe he's shy or a bit antisocial and that's why he doesn't talk too many people, maybe that's why he intrigues you so much. I can't really help it but he does intrigue me and that why I have to get to know him better.

Right now he's sitting at catering eating a fruit salad, probably his lunch and getting ready for the show to start soon. You were at the cooler finishing up a Pepsi when you decide it would be a good time as any to say hi, and properly introduce yourself to him. After throwing away the Pepsi bottle, you head over to his table and just when you are a few feet from his table your Manager Paul Heyman crosses your path and is right in front of you.

"Phil, good thing I found you creative needs to talk to you," Paul says a little out of breath. By the looks of him he's probably been looking everywhere for me scouring the area just so he can find me so I could get in contact with creative. He probably forgot he has my number and could call me.

"What do they want now," I tell him as he leads me away from catering and as we leave I swear I see Brad look my way and smile at me before taking a bit of his salad. I just shake my head with a smile and turn my attention to Paul.

"They want to make some changes tonight," he tells you.

I just smirk at him. "What else is new," you mutter. "They tell you the changes," you ask him.

"Yeah instead of you pining Cena tonight they want one of those new rookie ref's too screw you out of the victory," he says.

"Wait which ref," you ask curiously.

"I'm not sure who they have planned to do the match. All I know is you're gonna have your foot under the bottom rope when he gives Cena the victory over you. Then you go into a whole tirade of arguing with him over costing you the match."

I nod. "Sounds good I guess who knows they might be able to put a good spin out of this."

"Great, now I have to go talk too some people I'll see you a little later on kid." He says as he hurries away again.

Just as you turn around the guy from you're earlier thoughts is right in front of you. He looks a bit shy and unsure of what to say so you start.

"Hi, I'm Phil," I greet as I extend my hand. He looks at it briefly looking possibly dumbfounded before finally shaking it.

"Oh, sorry and yes of course I know who you are you're CM Punk," he replies. "You're the best in the world it's really an honor to um meet you."

I smile at him I guess it's a little flattering to get praise from a guy who basically comes from a similar place I have.

"So you are," I ask as he's still vigorously shaking my hand.

"Oh sorry," he says yet again as he lets go of my hand. "I'm Brad I'm new here."

"I guessed so you're refereeing huh interesting start." I retort.

"Yeah, well someone once told me a start from the bottom a step to the top," he pointed out.

"True."

"So you get the news about the match later on," he asks me.

"Yeah Paul, just told me," I respond. "Wait, are you the referee for that match."

"Guilty as charged I'm supposed to _screw _you out of the match," he says using air quotes.

"So you want to go over some details," I offer.

"Sure!" he says excitingly.

"Okay then," I smile as I gesture back to the catering area.

As soon as we get over he exiting goes over what we could do and I agree with his points. I tell him how I should yell at him to get some heat from people and how he should ignore me. We talk for quite some time and then Raw starts and before I know it Paul comes to me and tells me I have to get ready because we'll be on in no time. So I tell him I'll see him later and quickly get dress and talk some things over with Paul before we go out there.

* * *

"What is your name? I want to know you're name so I can make a formal complaint!"

"I can only make the calls that I saw."

"I know!" I yell. "I know I'm telling you right now that what you saw was not what happened!"

"I don't have the benefit of an instant replay,"

"You even have them show your fancy little repeats!" I shout. "You couldn't understand the fact that my foot was on the ropes!"

Personal come and try to separate me from him. "This is a real referee Scott Armstrong!" I exclaim. "You, you're a nobody!"

We do the little show for the camera's and the exclusive in which I yell at him for making the bogus call and then AJ Lee chastises me for taking badly to an official and tell me to calm down. I reiterate that my foot was on the rope and Paul is beside me vouching for me and the replay. As soon as we're done I find Brad talking excitingly with the other referee's and tap him on the shoulder and he turns to me and the referees leave the two of us to talk.

"That was so exciting I can't believe I'm a part of my first storyline on the WWE roster." he boasts.

"Well believe it you did good," I tell him.

"You really think so I was kind of nervous out there," he says unsurely.

"I'm sure I bet a lot of people you know are proud of you," I assure him.

"Thanks," he smiles. "That means more than you know coming from you."

"No problem, how about we celebrate?" I ask him. "Sometimes I go out with Kofi after Raw would you like to join us for a drink well in my case a Pepsi."

"That sounds great I would really like that," he beams.

**AN: Well I finally made the first chapter of this story I made a trailer of this on YouTube and now I have finally got the fic started. Hope you guys like it please review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
